sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Important Locations in Sidemore
Overview This is an incomplete list of important locations in the Federation of Sidemore Important Systems Frixion System The first system settled by the original colonists, and home to Frixion Prime, the Capital planet. The Frixion System is the most heavily fortified, containing Sidemore’s Shipyards, Station-01, and the central defense control grid. Tarkin System Home to the planet New Horizon, the primary agricultural planet in the Federation, as well as a large asteroid belt, the Tarkin system provides numerous resources to the rest of Sidemore. Mining ships scour the asteroids for resources, and foodstuffs as well as lumber and natural fibers are shipped from New Horizon. The Tarkin system also holds Station-02, one of the smaller defense stations in Federation space. Kriegshoff System Kriegshoff contains the planet Karlin, the Sidemore’s major manufacturing center. Karlin is also the home to Sidemore’s National Arsenal, and as such is guarded almost as heavily as Central System. Kriegshoff contains a large trade port, which ships Military goods all around the galaxy to various consumers. Station-03 is in Kriegshoff, and is the second largest defense station. Galloway System Located on one of two habitable planets in Galloway is Greenhoal, a hot, humid planet home to the primitive Nyru, an intelligent avian species. The other planet, Eldorado, has a similar orbit to Greenhoal, on the inner side of the Goldilocks zone. So named because of the rainforest covering most of the planet’s surface, and because the large amounts of precious metals found within the crust, Eldorado is settled by hearty colonists who harvest lumber, native fruits, or who mine below the planet’s crust. To avoid as much pollution to Greenhoal as possible, traffic within the Galloway system is limited to supply convoys and very limited tourism to Eldorado. Station-04 sits within Galloway, and although nearly as large as Station-02, much of the station is devoted to researching and observing the Nyru. Frierden System Within Frierden is Markart, a desert planet with a similar appearance to Mars, with red sands forever shifting in the dry wind storms that batter the surface. Colonists live within large towers, protected from the outside, and growing most of their food in hydroponics farms. The main industry of Markart is mining, although the colonists also harvest some of the rarer gasses in Markart’s atmosphere. Frierden houses Station-05, as well as the weapons testing grounds. An Earth sized rocky planet with no atmosphere houses an extensive underground facility used to test all experimental weapons and technology for Sidemore. Jakob-Wirth System A binary star system, the Jakob-Wirth System is home to a number of rocky dwarf planets, as well as a single planet capable of sustaining life. Warren’s Foley sits on the outer edge of the Goldilocks zone, and is surrounded by seven small moons. The first Colonist team led by Captain Benjamin Warren met with disaster when Warren attempted a flight path that traveled dangerously close to one of the moons. When the gravity of the small moon affected the colony ship more than anticipated, Warren lost control of the ship and crash-landed on the planet’s surface, leading to the deaths of nearly 100 colonists. The surviving colonists were able to salvage most of what they needed to survive, and managed to send a distress signal to Sidemore. After a second colony ship was sent, the colonists settled on the name Warren’s Foley for the planet, and erected a monument to those lost in the crash. Warren’s Foley is a city planet that manufactures mostly luxury goods and other commercial items. Many of the dwarf planets are also mined for resources. Station-06 contains an advanced mapping computer whose sole purpose is to monitor the paths of the various celestial objects and provide safe flight paths to starships in the system. Uzbek System A small solar system with an average yellow star, Uzbek houses the residential planet Karkov, as well as one of the only trading space stations that is fully open to the public. Karkov supplies some commercial goods and some agricultural goods to the rest of the Federation, but mostly houses Sidemorian Citizens. Station-07 is a medium sized defensive station. Barnum System The Barnum system is now a graveyard, with a spaceborne monument in the space formerly occupied by the planet Larmine. Aside from that, there are two rocky planets and a single gas giant. Near the middle of the Goldilocks zone is the remnants of Larmine, a planet roughly 1.2 times the size of Earth. There is currently a temporary salvage yard set up in system, with several Revenant Class Repair ships salvaging all usable materials and gathering them to be shipped to the factories of Sidemore. Wei-Xiu System: Wei-Xiu is home to a typical yellow star with a cooler temperature The system is mostly barren with many asteroids and only one actual planet, called Cyrn, located at the outer edge of the habitable zone. Cyrn is a cold, tundra covered planet with 4 large continents and sprawling mountain ranges. It is a popular destination for winter sports, and many people travel to the mountains to take in the impressive views, as well as to participate in extreme winter sports. This planet is also historically important within the Federation of Sidemore, as it was the second colonized planet. Station-09 is a moderate sized defense station. Terron System: The Terron System is located to the galactic northeast of Sidemore, and houses Jessica’s Star, a small yellow star. Jessica’s Star is surrounded by 3 planets, with the main planet of focus being the colonized world of Sulis. An Earth-like planet about .75 times the size of Earth, with a variable gravity of .97g, Sulis is known for its highly fertile farmland and beautiful white beaches. The planet’s moon also contains the remains of an ancient human drone, traced back nearly 2000 years. Station-10 is a moderate sized defense station. Kreitta System: The Kreitta System houses Kreitta, a red dwarf star, and contains 5 planets with a colony based on the rocky, metal-rich planet of Beros. Known for it’s heavy gravity of 1.44g, and a dense, but breathable atmosphere, Beros has a very hot surface temperature, as it is extremely close to Kreitta. The planet is mostly used as a mining world and suffers from constant small skirmishes between several large mining companies. Authorities have intervened several times, but hostilities flare up again as soon as the Militia leaves. Station-11 is a larger defense station, and also features a large warehouse section for storing various ores for transport. Kreitta houses the third checkpoint for foreign trade vessels: Checkpoint-03. Eldrazi System: The Eldrazi star is a large yellow star similar in size and strength to Jessica’s Star. The Eldrazi system contains 8 planets, with one habitable world named Myar. Myar is an Earth-like planet with an above-average level of volcanic activity and is known to have a high electromagnetic activity located over it’s center continent. The planet is 1.23 the size of earth, but with a gravity of .98g, and a year .35 times longer than Earth’s. Eldrazi is the most recently colonized system of Sidemore, but has a rapidly expanding population base due to its proximity to other states, such as the Samurai Imperium, and the Solarian Empire. Station-12 is small, but is currently undergoing expansion to accommodate the influx of persons and ships. Eldrazi houses the fourth checkpoint for foreign trade vessels: Checkpoint-04. Fillary System A recent discovery, the Fillary system is highly classified, and most of the citizens of the Federation are not aware of its existence. Within Fillary is an unusual planet that is codename classified, with only those with the highest clearances being aware of its existence. This planet is the source of a number of wondrous floating land masses made of an unusual type of stone. This stone, it has been discovered, has anti-gravity effects when electrified, and has been (rather unimaginatively) named Float-stone. Fillary has a very strong security presence, with System Defense Station-13 and its very own defence and patrol fleets. Important Planets Category:Locations